Meat-Cake
by CaleaSpade
Summary: It's Sokka's b-day and everyone decides on baking a cake made of meat. (Based on "Don't Hug Me I'm Scared")


It was Sokka's birthday, and Katara had no idea for what she was getting him. Actually, she was bad at picking any gift for anyone, so if she did find something, it would be horrible. She and the gang had nothing to give the non-bender friend. It was really annoying. They all sat in in the tea shop hoping to come up with something.

Katara, Zuko, Aang, and Toph all were brain dead, well till Aang spoke up, "Hey, Sokka loves meat, right?"

"I think everyone knows that, twinkle-toes." Toph spat at him.

"And, he like the cakes that I make, right?"

"What are you getting?" Zuko asked.

"We should make Sokka a MEAT CAKE!" Aang almost jumped off his seat.

Katara stared at her boyfriend with a weird face, "What?"

"A cake made out of meat, a meat cake. It's perfect! All we need is some flour, water, sugar, eggs, vanilla, and some meat." Aang waved his hands in the air.

They all looked at each other. It seemed crazy, abnormal, impossible, but Sokka liked each one of those things. It would put two of his favorite things together. The more they thought about it, the more it made stupid, but acceptable sense! "Let's do it!"

They all stepped into the kitchen. Zuko got all the ingredients, while Katara got the measuring cups.

"So, Aangy, what am I going to do?" Toph asked with her hands on her hips. She blow at her bangs.

"You're going to keep Sokka away and tell Suki to come over with meats and lots of it."

Toph earth bended out of that place like her life depended on it. Aang sighed and went to making sure that everything was there. In a minute or two, Suki had gotten there. She had brought moose-lion beef and flying-boar bacon. It was all she could on short notice, since that day was Sokka's birthday.

"Ok, Zuko, do the dry. Katara do the wet, Suki has the meat, and I'm with the all the physical work." Everyone nodded. They quickly did their work.

-**MEANWHILE**-

"Come on, Sokka." She dragged him behind a corner. She made him pin her to the wall. "I have your birthday gift." Sokka blushed.

"What is it Toph?" She motioned for him to come closer. He leaned in. Toph closed her eyes. Sokka puckered his lips and was ready for a ruff birthday kiss. He knew what was going to happen, at least that's what he thought.

He was hit in the face by a rock, "BIRTHDAY PUNCHIES, EARTHBENDER STYLE!" She laughed evilly at the birthday boy, "So, how old are you?" He cringed at what was really going to happen.

"Poop, Toph please, don't kill." Sokka said as he thought in his head, _"HELP ME, SUKI!"_

**-BACK AT THE TEA SHOP-**

Suki sneezed.

"Someone must be talking about you." Zuko told her. She gave him a friendly nudge.

"Yeah, yeah, flame boy. Keep believing your silly things." Zuko rolled his eyes as Suki giggled.

"Whatever." Zuko and Suki stared a little frosting fight. Aang had stopped them when he saw how much they were wasting.

They already baked the cake and only had to frost it. "Ok, I think it's perfect." Katara said. She smiled at the first thing she had ever baked perfectly.

On the cake, it said "Happy Birthday Sokka! Hope You Have A Happy Beef-day!"

"Man, that joke is one of the worse attempts I have ever read in my entire life." Zuko told him.

"It was Katara's joke." She glared at him, "But it was a good attempt though." He kissed her cheek.

There was a knock at the door. It was a beat Sokka and Toph. They were there just in time to eat the cake._ Hopefully it will be good._ Aang thought.

They all sat at a table as Suki hid with Zuko and the cake, Zuko still had to bring in the gifts the ones that had not been able to come's gifts, which were Ty Lee and Mei.

"Happy Birthday, Bro!" Katara yelled at her brother.

"Thanks. What you hogmukeys get me?"

"DON'T CURSE!" Aang glared at him. Sokka shrugged it off.

"Ok, where's my gift." Sokka asked rubbing his hands.

Zuko came out with the girls' gifts, which were pink socks and a short sword. Sokka was so happy with the sword he almost fell.

"Ok, now here's our gift." Suki came out with the cake as the rest sang happy birthday to Sokka. "This is a Beef-Cake we made for you."

Sokka cut up slices for everyone and gave them to everyone. Everyone took a bit of the "beautiful" cake. And, well, it's tasted like a pill of poop that was dipped in farts and baby dippers. Everyone looked at Sokka who was eating it happily. He seem to like, no, _love_ it.

"So, um, Sokka, you like it?" Katara forced her vomit back down.

"No, I don't." everyone's hanged their heads, "I LOVE IT!" He hugged them all.

"BEST BIRTHDAY EVER!"

-**DAY AFTER SOKKA'S PARTY-**

Everyone was at the hospital. It seemed like _someone_ (**cough*Katara*cough) **didn't cook the meat fully. Everyone was vomiting like crazy.

And after that day, everyone decided that they never,__**ever, EVER **let Katara cook the meat, or bake a Beef-Cake, again.


End file.
